Siris
Summary Siris is the main protagonist of the Infinity Blade series. He was once the Deathless called Ausar the Vile, an immortal warlord. However, he is eventually slain by Raidriar on the Plains of Koroth, and has his memory wiped. He is reborn as the Sacrifice, and fights Raidriar again and again for generations, being slain each time. Eventually, he is reborn as Siris and manages to kill Raidriar. He goes on to free the Worker of Secrets in an attempt to free the world of the rest of the Deathless, but is betrayed and trapped. Years later he is released, and goes on to lead a rebellion and defeat the Worker. Powers and Abilities Tier: High 8-C Name: '''Siris, Ausar the Vile '''Origin: Infinity Blade Gender: Male Age: Biologically and mentally mid-20s. Chronologically billions of years (Stated to have lived for eons) Classification: Deathless Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (At least High-Low, likely Low-High over a long period of time as the only way to truly kill a Deathless apart from destroying their souls is to completely vaporize all possible bodies they could use), Resistance Negation (the Nullify magic negates enemy elemental resistances, magic ignores elemental resistances, e.g. Incinerate magic ignores enemy resistances to fire damage), Expert Swordsman, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Crystal Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Can blind and poison opponents, can blunt enemy weapons to reduce damage taken by 90%), can repair his shield to make it more durable, Healing, Summoning (Can teleport his weapon and shield into his hands), Immortality (Type 1. 3 and 6), Resurrection (Upon death his soul will possess either a prepared body or a newborn), Memory Manipulation with the Redeemer, Soul Manipulation with the Infinity Blade and the Redeemer, cannot be predicted (The Worker was unable to predict Siris's actions), Incredible Willpower Attack Potency: Large Building level (Able to damage and eventually kill Dragoor, Ba'el and Pisci, massive dragons the size of multi-storey buildings) Speed: Subsonic (A comparable Deathless was capable of catching a close range crossbow shot) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Class 5 Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Can withstand the force of his own blows) Stamina: Extremely high (Can repeatedly fight after falling hundreds of meters, recovers with a short rest.) Range: Extended melee range with weapons, several metres with magic Standard Equipment: * The Infinity Blade: The Infinity Blade is a weapon created by the Worker of Secrets, to undo his invention of the Deathless. When used against one, it destabilises the opponents's QIP (soul), therefore granting him or her a "true death". * The Redeemer: The Redeemer is able to 'scramble' the target's QIP (soul), wiping their memories and instantly ejecting their soul from their body. If the target is a Deathless, this will cause them to be reborn as a child, without any of the knowledge of their past life. * The Sovereign: A durable shield used by Siris. * The Armor of Kings: A powerful and durable armor worn by Siris * The Holy Band: This ring is implied to either have belonged to Ausar's wife, or be his wedding ring. It gives him the ability to use Holy magic, which damages his enemy and heals him by the same amount. * List of rings Siris has used Intelligence: High, an intelligent strategist and tactician, as well as a master swordfighter. However, he lacks knowledge in many areas due to having been raised since birth for the sole purpose of fighting Raidriar. Weaknesses: Can only wear one ring (and thus have one-three types of magic) at a time, as otherwise they will interfere with each other's working. Other Victories Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Infinity Blade Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Element Users Category:Light Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Summoners Category:Memory Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Poison Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Book Characters